


nur einen kuss

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, inter war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es ist Krieg und das ist ihr erster Kuss.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 1





	nur einen kuss

**Author's Note:**

> _Denn tausend Worte sprechen nicht die Sprache eines einzigen Kusses._  
>  [[happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=95066#t95066)]

Dass Krieg ist und sie gerade vielleicht ihre letzten Atemzüge machen, schwebt über ihnen und füllt jedes ihrer Worte. Wenn Roger leise »ich« sagt und Oliver gleichzeitig »weißt Du« und das einzige, das sie wollen, ist, ein letztes Mal Quidditch gegeneinander spielen, dann lauert die Angst in ihren Kehlen. (Und als Oliver nach seiner Hand greift, bricht irgendwas in Roger. Oliver darfnichtdarfnicht _darfnicht_ der von ihnen sein, der aufgibt. Dann hat Roger keine Chance mehr.)

Die Kehlen sind so trocken, dass kein einziges Wort mehr nach draußen will. (Roger weint.)

Es ist ihr erstes Kuss, im Dunkeln, zwischen all den anderen im Raum der Wünsche, weil ihnen die Worte zum Sprechen fehlen.


End file.
